Just Another Day Until
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: DISCONTINUED! ADOPTED BY AXALOVER11
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Date**

Anzu Mazakiwalked to the school door, and saw that it was raining.

"Oh great! It's raining!" she exclaimed.

She stood there, staring out into the rain.

Yugi Motou spotted her and ran up behind her. "Hi Anzu!"

She yelped. "Yugi! You startled me! How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm just not sure how to help the spirit of the puzzle." Suddenly his face lit up. "Are you free tommorrow?" he asked, with some sort of strange grin on his face.

"Yes." she replied warily, not exactly sure what the look on his face was for.

"Excellent! See you then!" He ran off.

"Wait! Yugi! What's the plan!" she yelled after him.

"11:30 tommorrow, at City Hall! Thanks Anzu!" he yelled back. He disappeared around the corner.

Anzustared after him in confusement. "Okay, what did I just agree to?" She asked herself, very confused and more than a little scared.

_**The Next Day**_

Yugi raced towards City Hall and paused as he rounded the corner. He spottedAnzu and looked down at the Millenium Puzzle. "Okay Yami. This is where _you_ take over." he said, quietly and smugly. There was a flash and a taller, more mature looking "Yugi" appeared, holding the Puzzle he wore around his neck, looking quite confused.

"Yugi!" he cried. "This isn't a duel! I'm not supposed to come out! You know that!" He could hear Yugi laughing in his mind. Then, suddenly, Yugi's presence was gone with a single pasting shot. Have fun, Yami!>

While he yelled at the Puzzle,Anzu heard him and looked over. Yami felt someone watching him and looked up to seeAnzu watching him, and straightened up.

"Uh, hello." he said awkwardly.

Shortly, in a fast food restaurant, Tea watched Yami as he stared out the window, and pondered what to do next.

_'Oh I hope I can help the Spirit.'_ Anzuthought to herself. '_Well, here goes nothing.'_ She put down her coke.

"So, um, what do you want to do today?" she asked.

Yami tore his gaze away from outside and looked at her. "Forgive me, Anzu." He said. "It's just that there is so much about my past that I don't know."

"Well, I found that an Ancient Egyptian exhibit is here." she said.

He perked up. "Now _that_ could be interesting." he said.

Anzupulled out a magazine. "And look," she said, pointing to a picture. "this stone has the same symbol as the Millenium Puzzle!"

Yami got a glimpse at her rings. There was something about them that seemed to call to his memory. "Um, Anzu? May I see your rings for a moment?" he asked.

"My rings? OK."she replied. She tried to take them off, but couldn't budge them.

"Why won't they come off!" she cried.

"Anzu, look at the symbol on them, when they're put together. What do they resemble?" he asked her quietly.

She looked and almost fainted. "Oh my gosh! It's the Millenium Symbol!" she exclaimed. "How could not have noticed!"

"You mean you didn't know?" Yami asked, surprised.

"No!"

"But, then, how did you get them?_ Where _did you get them?"

"Well, I just found them on the way to City Hall. I was over there to meet you, when I tripped, I think over a rock." she said. "I looked around to see what it was, and I saw something sparkling on the ground. I went over to it and it turned out to be a ring."

"_A _ring?" Yami asked. "Not _three_ rings?"

"I'm getting to that."Anzu replied. "Later I saw another ring sparkling, but this time the ring I had found earlier was there along with a purple beaded necklace, the one I'm wearing now in fact. So I figured something wierd was going on, but something inside me compelled me to pick them up and put them on. As soon as I did put them on, though, more appeared. The green necklace, then another ring, and then a diamond necklace. And that's how I got them."

"Just on the ground?" he asked. When she nodded, he shrugged. "Oh well. I doubt we'll ever understand these Items. But I have a feeling that we're going to need those rings and the Puzzle to discover my past."

"Well, how about walking around town for a bit?" Tea asked." We might just find some answers."

"Sure, why not?"

They went all over town: the music store; the park; and a new card shop where Yami bought a pack, which was whenAnzu realized that Yami is happiest when dueling so she brought him to the arcade. They went inside and were immediately blasted with music coming from their left.

They went over to the crowd and squeezed through, and stared in confusion at what they saw. Finally it was Yami who realized what it was. "I get it! It's a dance duel." He said.

There was a stage on which there were buttons that two people were stepping on in what looked like a dance competition. Judging from what the crowd was yelling,Anzu and Yami were able to determine that the better of the two was "Johnny Steppes."

The duel ended quickly, and Johnny appeared to be the victor.

"All right! Who want the honor of being johnny Steppes next victim!" he yelled out.

"You know, this guy really needs someone to teach him a lesson."Anzu said in a tone that Yami, had never heard her use before. He didn't like it.

Johnny suddenly pointed at her and said "You there! Girl in the pink! How 'bout you? You want to be embarassed next?"

"Just ignore him, Anzu." Yami said quietly to her, buther eyes had narrowed and Yami was left speechless as she threw off her jacket, which flew up in the air as she raced up the stairs, and came down in his arms.

"What are you doing?" he called to her in confusion.

"Having fun!" she replied.

"How 'bout this? I win, you have to go out on a date with me!" Johnny said to her.

"Get over yourself, Johnny!" she retorted, irritated.

'Get ready to rock!' the computer announced, 'Let's dance!'

While Johnny pulled his usual moves,Anzu pulled off moves that she knew Johnny could never do. She swirled and twirled, dancing in a way that made the crowd cheer for her instead.

"Get a load of that girl!" one person yelled. "She's better than Johnny! And she's hot!"

Yami, just staring at her, heartily agreed, although he was _very_ careful to hide his thoughts from Yugi, just as a precaution. He knew how much his vessel loved to spy. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked when she danced. There was such joy in her face when she danced. He couldn't help himself being drawn to her. He just didn't understand why his heart was thumping so hard, or why he wanted to simply take her into his arms and kiss her into oblivion. _'WHOA! Where did _that _come from!_' He argued with himself.

Meanwhile, Johnny was thinking There must be a glitch in the machine. It's supposed to give _me_ the points! I guess it's time for me to pull out my signiture move.

Johnny pushed his elbow into Anzu's face, which she dodged easily, he thought. Too easily. So he aimed a kick at her shins, which she also avoided quite easily.

"Hey! Play it clean, Johnny!" Several spectators shouted, angry.

Suddenly, his foot slipped on one of the buttons, and he crashed down to the floor.Anzu quickly finished off the duel, then raced over to him. He tried to stand up, but found that he had sprained his ankle, and quickly fell down again.

Anzuknelt beside him and said, "Let me see it."

So Johnny rolled up his pant leg.Anzu clutched her necklaces and murmured strange words. Slowly, the pain in his leg vanished.

"Stand up." She told him.

He did, and found that he could without wincing. "Are you some kind of witch!" he yelled, panicking a little.

Anzu suddenly felt something painful in her back; it was as if something was trying to get out.

Yami heard something in his mind. It was a voice saying Oh my gosh! What's in my back! Oh, I wish I had something to cover it up! He realized with a start that it was_Anzu's_ voice. I cant see! Somebody help! He quickly ran up the stairs and handed her the jacket.

"Thanks." she murmured, "We have to go. Something's-"

"I know," he cut her off. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and ran off in the direction of the warehouse at the back of the arcade. They reached the sheds and threaded their way through the workers, Yami leadingAnzu since she couldn't see anything. Finally they reached a place where they couldn't see or hear anyone.

And just in time too.

_SDE you know... I could be **really** evil her and just stop it here and _

_suddenly looks over to the side and sees angry rioting readers trying to throw **reeeaallly** disgusting-looking stuff at her_

_SDE or I could justput up the next part as well _

_angry rioters calm down_

_SDE wipes brow yeah, I think I'll also add chapter two at the same time... whispering if anything, just to avoid getting gross stuff chucked at me _

**Chapter 2:Anzu hasWHAT?**

And just in time too.

Anzu's jacket was utterly destroyed as something was projected from her back. She shrieked in pain, and fell forward. Yami quickly reached out and caught her before she fell on the pavement. When he caught her, he discovered that she was limp because she had fainted from the pain.

_Then_ he saw what had come out from her back.

It was a pair of wings. Vey beautiful wings in fact. There were many colors in them: Lavender, the main color; blues; purples; pinks; yellows; and many others. He almost dropped her and had to hold her tighter because _he_ almost fainted from shock.

He carefully lay her down in the shadows, then ran off to telephone Honda. Since Honda had a motorbike, Yami figured he could take Anzu to the hospital to be looked at.

He quickly made the call and raced back to Anzu. She was very hot and feverish. Probably from the shock. he thought to himself. He kept her back off the ground so it wouldn't hurt her.

Finally he heard the sound of a motorbike. He could tell it was going slow because there was only a humming. When it got closer, he could hear a faint, familiar voice calling Yugi's name out over the humming. He stepped out of the shadows and Honda stopped the bike. They talked for a bit, then Honda got off the bike. He followed Yami into the shadows where Anzu still lay unconcious. The moment Honda saw her wings, he felt about ready to faint himself. He was glad that Yami had warned him. He had been quite skeptical at first, but now that he had the evidence in front of him, he believed.

He said to Yami, "What if the doctor asks her wings? What should I tell him?"

"Maybe we can wake her up and she can try to retract them." Yami mused to himself. "Yes. maybe that will work. Honda, would you go get some wet and dry paper towels?"

"What for?" he asked, confused and a little wary.

"Well, the wet ones to dampen her face. She's all hot and feverish. And the dry ones to mop up any blood, just in case there is any."

Honda nodded and ran off.

Yami turned to Anzu and knelt beside her. He lifted her up and supported her in his lap, gently shaking her. She started to stir, and finally, after a lot of gentle shaking, opened her eyes.

"Wh-where and I?" she said weakly. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, Anzu. It's going to be alright."He told her softly.

She nodded, grimaced from the pain, and closed her eyes.

He tried to keep her awake, but finally let her rest.

Honda came back with a lot of paper towels.

Yami gently shook Anzu awake again. This time he helped her into a sitting position. As he wiped her face with the towels, he told her that she would have to either retract her wings or cut them off. She was very shocked at that, but said that she would try to retract them. "But," she added, "I'll need to stand up."

Honda and Yami got on either side of her, lifted her up, and placed her on her feet. She advised them to back away, so they did.

Anzu looked at the sky, adn it immediately darkened. In fact, lightning bolts were already being shot out from the dark clouds. Yami looked harder at the clouds and saw that they were three different colors: red, blue, and yellow. Before he had even opened his mouth to ask Anzu cried out "Slifer! Obelisk! Winged Dragon! Remember your promise!"

Three different lightning bolts appeared in the sky. As they drew nearer, both Honda and Yami saw that they were just like the clouds; one red bolt, one blue bolt, and one yellow bolt. Yami also noticed that Anzu had begun to tense up.

The three bolts drew nearer and nearer, but before they were twenty metres away from they stood, they collided. There was a huge blast that knocked Honda and Yami off their feet. The last thing that Yami remembered seeing was the bolts becoming one, advancing on Anzu, and striking her. He felt rather than heard her screams of pure pain. He saw her wings spreading, then shrinking into nothing. Then darkness claimed him.

He woke up in a white room. He had no clue where he was until Anzu walked in and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling, Yami?" she asked.

"I'm fine-hey! Wait a minute! How'd you know that name?" he asked, startled and confused.

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Wh-what are you talking about? Wh-what else would I call you?" '_Anzu, you are such an idiot! Why not just tell him everything! I've got to change the subject, pronto!_

"Well, you did just call me by a name I only told Yugi." he countered.

"Oh! The doctors have just told me that we're allowed to go home today!" she said, changing the subject.

Luckily for her,the ployworked. Barely.Yami was startled. "How long have we been here?"

"Three days. I woke up the day we arrived, and Honda woke up yesterday." _'Phew! It worked! I didn't think it would. Man, am I lucky or what? Although, I think I should tell him anyways.'_

He was really startled now. "But how could you have woken up first? You went through the most pain."

"You know, I honestly can't tell you yet. It just happened. But-"she looked around. "-I know how to help you remember your past." lowering her voice.

"Really? How?"

"Well," she hesitated, "Take my rings."

"But I thought they wouldn't come off-"he began.

She chuckled softly. "They wouldn't before, because I needed them to remember my own past." she pulled them off easily and showed them to him.

"What do you mean by your 'own past'?"

"Well," again she hesitated, "I also come from Egypt-" she couldn't seem to finish.

"Go on." he prompted gently.

"I'm actually a-" here she faltered, and hung her head, obviously ashamed about something.

"A what?"

"Princess." she said softly, with her head down.

When she didn't hear anything, she looked up and saw Yami staring at her with wide eyes. She quickly stood up with tears in her eyes, and turned to run out, but he jumped off of the hospital bed and grabbed her arm, holding her tight.

"Please!" she sobbed, trying to get out of his grip, "Let me go!"

"Anzu! Listen to me!" he said, "I realize you're upset. That's fine! If you don't want to tell me, OK! But why would you start telling me if you were ashamed?"

"Because I'm the only person who has enough to defeat you! I'm the only person with more powers

than you and the Millenium Items combined!" she sobbed.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. "But- how is that possible?"

"I don't know! That's the problem! I've been trying to find a way to give them to you!"

Before Yami could possibly respond, a loud voice spoke, at which Anzu gasped and froze in fright.

"Do not even THINK of giving this rogue your powers, Princess Lacuna!" Anzu fell to her knees and cowered. "Stay away from him! I'll be watching!" It repeated its final word, gowing slowly quieter, until it disappeared completely.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: a bit of fluffiness ahead, but it explains a great deal about my new version of Anzu. and the relationship between Anzu and Yami begins to evolve. oh! and Yugi returns. you know, the little one. sorry Yugi, you're cute and all, but i find Yami way cooler!_

_**speaking between Yugi and Yami**_

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

**Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out**

Anzu was quietly sobbing on the floor. Yami reached out a hand, hesitated, then gently touched her shoulder. She flinched, but did not look up. She did not look like the Anzu he knew and loved. This side of her he had never seen before! She always struck him as a bright, brave, happy girl.

He slowly sat down beside her on the floor. He put his arm around her shoulder and instinctively drew her towards him. "Do you- Do you know who that voice was?" he asked slowly and carefully. He then realized that she was curled up against him, sobbing and shivering with fright.

"Of course I do!" she cried. "I heard it every night as a child!"

"Will you- tell me?" He asked her softly because he didn't want her to try and bolt in fright again. She was so scared; he didn't know what might happen to her if she ran.

"It-it was- my-" she let another sob. "my father!"

"But why would your father-"he started, shocked.

"Because he's always been scared of my abilities." Suddenly, Anzu didn't sound that afraid. Yami thought she was far too calm. She sounded like she was commenting on the weather. Yami figured that Anzu didn't want to remember this, but trusted him enough to tell him, and since he understood that she didn't like revealing her own secrets, especially when they were painful, he was touched by the amount of trust she had placed in him. "If I wanted to, I could destroy this entire world. So my father- he knew I had friends in the villages- he abducted my closest friends and threatened to kill them if I didn't use my powers for his uses. I had no choice. I was still a kid. I was so scared."

"What did you do?" Yami asked.

"Well, he never knew that I had used my powers to build secret tunnels going into their cells, so I was able to get them out safely and told them to get away from any villages that my father ruled. I left them in order to get back to my room before my father came to check on me, but I tripped over a root and fell into a ditch. The guards heard me and brought me to my father. The way he just sat there staring at me, not moving, scared me. And then he did the worst thing possible."

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"He sent me to be frozen in the Shadow Realm." She paused, then chuckled softly, albeit a bit darkly. "Little did _he_ know that after a few millennia's, it would only serve to boost my powers. The day I met you, I had just been released. However, my memories were gone."

She dried her Anzurs and sat up. "I don't know how he found me, and I don't want to know. Now I have to be careful about how I use my powers."

She carefully stood up. "You know, we'd better hurry if we're going to get out of here before the doctors decide to change their minds and keep us here longer.

Yami stood up and said "Wait Anzu. There's something I want to do first."

She turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

Yami was silent for a moment, then he walked up to Anzu and kissed her. She gasped, her eyes widening, and he took the opportunity deepen the kiss, exploring the secrets of her untouched mouth. Her knees buckled and he held her up, without breaking their kiss. She whimpered and closed her eyes, returning his kiss. He ran his hands lightly up and down her spine and was rewarded by her shiver of pleasure. He buried one hand in her hair as she locked her arms around his neck. The kiss was so heated and passionate, they didn't even notice as Honda opened the door, grinned, and backed out, closing the door silently.

When they parted, Anzu was very unsteady, so Yami held her until she had steadied herself, even though he wasn't that steady either. Not that he minded an excuse to hold Anzu in his arms. It felt right somehow, though he wouldn't have been able to explain why for the life of him.

As she regained control over herself, Anzu became aware that Yami was still holding her to him. She turned bright pink and tried to repress to feelings of longing. She didn't understand where they were coming from, but she couldn't help but want more. Shivering, Anzu firmly stopped her mind from going in that direction. Still flushed, she pulled away, but couldn't look Yami in the eyes, a little nervous, in case he kissed her again, and much as she had enjoyed it, right now, she couldn't afford to be kissed senseless. She needed to be able to use her mind to sort out these complicated emotions. And now that Yami had shown that he might have more than just 'friendly' feelings towards her, she could no longer deny her feelings for him. She had always held admiration for Yami and more than just affection, but she had always been able to convince herself that she was not in love with him. But she could no longer deny it. She was in love. With the spirit of the most mysterious man in all of Egypt's ancient history. And she was hoping that he returned the feeling, because if he didn't, she would probably heartbroken.

"Wh-why- did you- kiss me?" she asked so softly Yami could barely heard her, but unfortunately, he misunderstood her question, thinking that she was disgusted with him. All of a sudden, he felt horribly ashamed of himself. 'Why did I have to kiss her! I _so_ just ruined any chance I had with her, little as it was in the first place.'

He immediately dropped his arms from around her waist and looked away, a faint blush dusting across his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Anzu. I just -" He broke off when he heard her gasp. Turning back to her, he saw that she had turned frighteningly pale and was staring over his shoulder with wide, frightened eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a shiver run down his spine. As he did, he felt a cold wind rush into the room, at which Anzu gasped and collapsed. He tried to catch her, but his hands seemed to pass right through her body.

Yami whirled around, furious, to see a ghostly figure staring at Anzu with glowing eyes. The figure narrowed its eyes and Anzu began to flicker and fade.

Her rings and necklaces started to flicker with light. A fierce lavender glow filled the room, at the ghost opened its mouth, seemed to pause, then blew out, as if trying to blow away the glow that was surrounding Anzu. The glow grew brighter, so it looked like lavender fire. Anzu was lifted into the air and placed upon her feet. There was a flash of blinding light and when Yami no longer saw stars, he saw a stranger in Anzu's place. She looked like Anzu, but she was wearing Egyptian robes that were still fluttering from the energy blast, and was made up in the Egyptian style. She had a lot of jewelry on that only royalty could wear. She also had a strange, glowing figure on her forehead, and her eyes were still closed.

A moment later, however, her eyes flew open to reveal glowing lavender orbs.

She began to speak, but not in Japanese. She was speaking in Ancient Egyptian. Her voice seemed to echo through the room.

Yami tried to understand what she was saying, when he was distracted by the ghost. It had begun to speak back to her. They spoke back and forth, until Yami began to figure out that they were fighting. Over what he didn't know.

He concentrated hard and something in the back of his mind clicked, and he was suddenly able to understand their words.

"I ordered you to stay away from him, Lacuna!" the spirit was saying heatedly.

Anzu retorted easily. "I'm not the helpless girl I used to be, Xioten. I've grown stronger, and I no longer desire to call you my kin, however distant."

The spirit flared blood red. "You dare to challenge me, you pathetic little wench! You will always be weak if you keep insisting on calling others 'friends'! That is your weakness! If I were to kill any of them, you'd be heartbroken, wouldn't you?"

"I won't deny that I would be upset if any of my friends died, let alone got hurt, but I would never call them a weakness! They are my strength! But you would never understand that, would you? After all, every person that you have dared to call a friend have either died, or betrayed you, didn't they?"

The spirit screamed in rage and pure hatred. It was so loud and painfully shrill that it made Yami cover his ears and fall to his knees.

"Yami!" Anzu gasped. She dashed over to him, and knelt beside him. "Are you all right?"

Yami managed a small smirk. "I've been better, but I've also been worse."

She nodded, smiling softly. She stood up and stepped between him and the ghost.

"How dare you! How dare you come here after countless millennia and attack those I love! If you had any shred of honor left you would have faced us in a fair fight, not sneaking up on us and attacking us secretly! In my opinion, you were never human! Nor were you my father! You never once treated me like your daughter, you only saw me as a tool, didn't you!" Anzu was screaming now. Tears were streaming down her face, and her aura was flaring. Yami, who was still trying to shake off the effects of the scream, and still on his knees behind her, sensed the increase of power around her. He looked up to see her gathering that power in her left hand, and creating a glowing, fiery sphere.

He jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, startling her, but she still held onto the power. "Snap out of it, Anzu! Look at what you're doing! Just let it go!" He shook her, hoping to make her see what she was doing, what she was becoming. He wanted, no, he _needed_ Anzu to remain innocent, not become some sort of killer, even if it was a ghost thing she was destroying.

"No Yami! Don't you get it? He hurt you! I can never forgive that!" Even though she was speaking to him, Anzu wouldn't take her attention off of Xioten. "I will _not_ let it go until he is dead for eternity! And nothing you say will make me stop!" She shook him off her and pushed him away.

Yami stumbled back from her in shock. '_She can't be serious!_' he couldn't help thinking to himself. _'She actually wants to kill someone? What's happened to her? ... Wait a minute. She said nothing I _say_ can stop her, but what about what I _do_? ... Ugh. I'd rather not do it this way, but I guess it can't be helped. I certainly can't think of any _other_ way._'

He jumped forward and grabbed her.

She gasped. "Yami!" she yelled. "What are you-" He cut her off by sealing his lips to hers, kissing her. Her eyes widened in shock. He was kissing her so passionately that she went completely limp, letting go of the power she had collected without realizing it. She whimpered at the sheer passion behind the kiss.

Yami noticed that she had gone limp and allowed the power to evaporate. He heard her whimper, and allowed the kiss to become gentler, not so overpowering. He released her and looked at her, searching her still glowing eyes trying to see if she would go crazy again, keeping his arms around her just in case, in a way keeping her captive.

Suddenly, Xioten attacked them in outrage, shouting "Get away from my servant, you foolish mortal! What could you possibly offer her but misery and death?"

Suddenly, Anzu turned and fired a single energy blast at him, completely stunning him. Yami was also stunned at the power and ruthlessness that she had displayed.

Anzu turned and, keeping her face lowered, spoke very quietly. "Never insult Yami in front of me." The figure on her forehead glowed and a black hole appeared in the room.

She turned glowing eyes on Xioten. "Say good-bye, Xioten. Now you will know the true meaning of death." Whirlwinds appeared in the room and began sucking Xioten into the hole.

A moment later, Xioten was gone, leaving no trace of his ever being there. In Yami's arms, Anzu glowed and changed back to her modern form. Looking closer, Yami noticed that she was fast asleep. '_Not surprising, with the amount of energy she expended._' He thought to himself, sitting down with her. So it came as a bit of a surprise to him when she shifted and opened her eyes.

She stared up at him with slightly glazed eyes, a little confused. "Yami? What happened?" she asked, her voice not completely clear.

All Yami did was sigh. "You don't remember?" When she shook her head, he just groaned softly. "Never mind. It's probably better this way."

Anzu just shrugged. "If you say so." She closed her eyes and started going back to sleep, curling up in his lap.

Flushing bright red, Yami managed to stutter out. "A-Anzu? What are you doing?"

"I'm tired." was all she said before she passed out.

All of a sudden, Yami felt Yugi's presence return.

_**Hmm. And what happened here while I was gone?** _he said, with gleeful humor.

He just couldn't help it. Yami turned bright red, blushing like a young boy. He could hear Yugi laughing in the back of his mind. _**Stuff it Yugi! Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?** _he 'yelled' at his young friend and vessel.

_**Nope! Maybe I should leave you alone with Anzu more often, if this is the result.**_ Yami almost groaned. He had forgotten how mischievous Yugi could get. _'Come on, you know you don't mind._' A little voice said.

He couldn't help it. He groaned.

_**TBC**_

_AN: this is the perfect place to create a cliffie! i'm already beginning to type up chappie 4, but it'll take some time. and for any of those who may be wondering, yes this does take place before Battle City and i am going to try to include some of the duels in it. you'll have to wait and see which ones. catch ya later!_


End file.
